


Тайное становится явным

by Mystery_fire, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Иногда загаданное в сочельник дурацкое желание — начало самого опасного приключения в жизни.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Тайное становится явным

Гермиона давно выросла, но порой в доме Блэков до сих пор ощущает себя маленькой девочкой, которая верит в чудеса.

Магия пропитывает каждый дюйм этого дома.

А в сочельник особенно кажется, будто все возможно.

Гермиона потягивает огневиски и загадывает желание, чтобы сокрытое стало явным.

Кто знает, какой сюрприз преподнесет дом.

За каждым углом кроются тайны древнего семейства.

Чистота крови навек.

Она, пожалуй, не отказалась бы узнать, что происходило в закоулках родового поместья.

Гермиона прислушивается к шорохам, вдыхает запах, но — предсказуемо — ничего не меняется.

Она по-прежнему одна, снизу доносится скрип половиц: скорее всего, Гарри поднимается по лестнице.

Кикимер умер от старости, гобелены сняты и перенесены подальше от комнат, где иногда еще бывают люди.

Дом спит. Даже в сочельник.

Гермиона усмехается. Она же взрослая девочка, а продолжает верить в сказки.

— Вот Гарри повеселится, — хмыкает она и отпивает еще Огденского.

— И что его рассмешит? — голос рядом застает врасплох.

Гермиона ойкает и едва не опрокидывает на себя остатки алкоголя.

— Моя наивность, — по инерции откликается она, — или недальновидность, — и заканчивает после паузы: — Теперь уже и не знаю.

Она осторожно поворачивается и натыкается взглядом на парящего в воздухе Регулуса Блэка.

— А Сириус? — вырывается помимо воли.

Регулус кривится.

— Всех всегда интересует Сириус, — фыркает он. — И чем только цепляет? Только не говори, не хочу знать, — тут же противореча себе, отмахивается он.

— Его я знала, — словно оправдывается Гермиона. — А тебя...

— Только заочно, — пожимает он плечами. — В курсе. Наблюдал.

— Так спокойно?

— Удивлена, что не кричу на весь дом «грязнокровка»? — Регулус ухмыляется. — Я только отголосок души. К тому же вместе с разочарованием в Лорде пришла и переоценка ценностей, в которые я верил.

— Но ты по-прежнему называешь его Лордом, — замечает она.

Гермиона ловит себя на мысли, что разговор с призраком Пожирателя, которого никогда не знала, ее не удивляет.

Что там она думала про веру в чудеса?..

— Некоторые привычки невозможно искоренить, — равнодушно отзывается Регулус. — Да и Лорд куда благозвучнее Волдеморта.

— Все равно странно.

— Как и то, что в Рождество ты здесь, а не у себя дома или в шумной компании друзей.

Гермиона прищуривается и склоняет голову набок.

А он знает, как уколоть побольнее...

Блэк ведь, чему удивляться!

— Куда важнее, почему здесь ты, — переводит она тему. — Почему не пошел дальше?

— Потому что белый свет придумали живые, — он складывает руки на груди и высокомерно приподнимает бровь. — Нет его, как и указаний, что делать в посмертии.

— Обидно, — абсолютно искренне говорит Гермиона. Это и впрямь горько, особенно если учесть, как именно погиб Регулус. — Но тебя ведь явно что-то здесь держит.

— Последние несколько лет — ты.

Она ожидает услышать что угодно, но не это.

— Каким образом?

— Ты рассказала мою историю. Едва ли добилась справедливости, но показала другую сторону. Не все Пожиратели — злодеи.

— Каждый имеет право на ошибку. Тебе едва шестнадцать исполнилось, — пораженно тянет Гермиона. — И ты в одиночку разобрался с тайной крестражей.

— С библиотекой Блэков это не так сложно, — усмехается Регулус.

— Пожертвовать собой, чтобы другой закончил дело, — редкое мужество.

— О, только не надо меня обелять, — качает он головой. — Не скрою, приятно, но не совсем верно.

— Я так думаю, — просто отвечает Гермиона, ставит огневиски на стол, встает и подходит к нему.

В какой-то момент она хочет коснуться его щеки, но быстро одергивает себя — неуместно и нелепо.

С чего бы вдруг?

— Ты так чувствуешь, — поправляет ее Регулус, нагловато ухмыляется и растворяется в воздухе.

Спустя пару секунду открывается дверь и входит Гарри.

— С кем ты разговариваешь? — удивленно спрашивает он.

— Почудилось, — под нос бурчит Гермиона. — Ничего особенного, мысли вслух.

— Пойдем в «Три метлы» или прогуляемся по ночному Лондону? — подмигивает Гарри.

— Свежий воздух не повредит, — рассеянно откликается она. — Пальто только возьму.

Гермиона готова поклясться, что все еще ощущает присутствие Регулуса, но ведь этого не может быть?

Очарование блэковского особняка играет с ней злую шутку.

Наверняка она перебрала Огденского и задремала.

Призрак младшего брата Сириуса не может оставаться в доме, потому что испытывает к ней нечто схожее с благодарностью.

У призраков ведь нет эмоций — максимум отголоски чувств, испытываемых при жизни.

Наука не лжет.

Так о каких именно тайнах в древнем поместье она рассуждала?

— С тобой все хорошо? — заботливо интересуется Гарри, когда они выходят на улицу и вдыхают морозный лондонский воздух.

— Уже лучше, — улыбается краем губ она.

Гермионе кажется, что морок ее отпускает.

Всего лишь иллюзия старого дома. Видимо, она до конца не избавилась от юношеской впечатлительности.

В сочельник и куда более необычные чудеса происходят, думает она и выбрасывает из головы Регулуса Блэка. Правда за секунду до этого ей чудится, будто она слышит его смешок над ухом, но Гермиона отмахивается. В следующий раз стоит взять сливочное пиво, пожалуй, и на утро в голове не будет шуметь.

Через пару минут они с Гарри встречают Рона. Гермиона счастлива, что они смогли сохранить свою дружбу несмотря ни на что.

***

— А ты здесь часто бываешь, — раздается уже знакомый насмешливый голос над головой.

Гермиона даже не вздрагивает.

В глубине души она даже ждала этой встречи.

По здравому размышлению решила, что для видений она все-таки была недостаточно пьяна.

— А ты не показываешься Гарри, — парирует Гермиона.

— Он неинтересен, — спокойно откликается Регулус. — К тому же полагаю, ему хватает внимания.

— А мне нет? — ехидно приподнимает бровь она.

— А ты любопытна.

— Я не зверушка в зоопарке, — вскидывается и возмущенно захлопывает книгу.

— Неуместное проявление эмоций, — хмыкает он, заглядывает за ее плечо и закатывает глаза. — Создание крестражей? Да ты издеваешься!

Гермиона пожимает плечами.

— Ты сам сказал, где искать.

— Зачем?

— Научный интерес, — также непринужденно отвечает она. — Мы их уничтожили, но разобраться до конца не было времени, да и средств тоже. Действовали больше по интуиции, чем по знанию.

— И что тебе даст это знание?

Регулусу, кажется, и впрямь интересно. Отговаривать тоже не пытается.

Гермиона склоняет голову набок и пристально рассматривает его.

Что ей сделает призрак, в конце концов?

Гарри нажалуется?

Ха!

— Смогу увидеть картину целиком.

Регулус приподнимает брови в точности, как она, и оба синхронно усмехаются.

— Мы бы подружились, если бы жили в одно время.

— Я все еще грязнокровка, — напоминает Гермиона, — а ты сын своих родителей.

— Не только Сириус нарушал правила в нашей семье, — фыркает он. — Проще сказать, кто не нарушал, на самом-то деле.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Гермиона даже подается вперед.

Ее охватывает практически детское — неподдельное — любопытство, почти азарт.

Вот сейчас она узнает о Блэках то, чего не знает никто.

Регулус ухмыляется и приближается к ней тоже.

— Я неплохо ладил с Эванс, — подмигивает он ей и, судя по всему, наслаждается выражением лица. — К неудовольствию Сириуса и Поттера, разумеется. Да и Северус злился время от времени. В основном, когда мы без него обсуждали сложное зелье или писали эссе в библиотеке допоздна.

— Ты знал их всех, — пораженно тянет Гермиона. — Мне это ведь в голову даже не приходило, если честно.

— Никому не приходило, — Регулус печально улыбается. — А я ведь всего на пару лет младше брата.

— Извини, я...

— Серьезно? — перебивает ее Регулус, едва сдерживая смех. — Грейнджер, у тебя комплекс матери Терезы, не иначе, — все-таки прыскает он. — Основные события разворачивались, страшно сказать, лет двадцать пять назад.

— Но...

Он выставляет перед собой ладонь, призывая ее снова замолчать.

— Мне приятно, — улыбается он. — Правда.

— Гарри было бы важно, если бы ты рассказал о его родителях, — осторожно начинает Гермиона.

— Нет, — резко обрывает ее Регулус. — Его не интересует моя версия событий. Я знаю Лили совсем другой: до того, как она сблизилась с Поттером. Мне нечего сказать ее сыну.

— Регулус...

— Не проси.

— Регулус...

— Он идет.

— Не уходи! — восклицает Гермиона громче, чем следовало бы. — Пожалуйста...

— Ты напоминаешь мне ее, Лили, — он протягивает руку и касается ее лица. Гермиона ежится от ощущения холодка, бегущего по коже, но не отстраняется. — Она также по-особенному произносила мое имя.

— Регулус, — повторяет она и осекается, потому что это слишком для ее рационального мира. Вот так говорить о матери друга за его спиной, но при этом чувствовать неясный трепет от присутствия призрака того, кем восхищалась, но и опасалась одновременно. — Ты любил ее?

— Лили видела свет там, где его больше никто не замечал. У нее была удивительно чистая душа.

Регулус мгновенно меняется, вспоминая Лили, и Гермиона жалеет, что вообще заговорила о ней.

Слишком горько и безысходно звучит его голос.

Она и впрямь была дорога Регулусу.

— Я не хотела тебя расстраивать, — почти шепчет Гермиона.

— Это всего лишь воспоминания, — также тихо отвечает он. — А я всего лишь тень давно умершего человека.

— Ты настоящий, — спорит она, хоть и понимает, что Регулус прав. — И эмоции у тебя настоящие, поэтому и приносят боль.

— Милая, добрая Гермиона, — усмехается он. — Поттерам всегда везло с женщинами.

— Но я не с Гарри... — удивленно вскидывает брови она.

— Если бы не был мертв, посчитал бы, что у меня есть шанс, но, увы, — он разводит руками в стороны, подмигивает ей и растворяется в воздухе.

Гермиона обессилено плюхается в кресло.

Если бы Регулус был жив, она бы и сама посчитала, что у них может что-то получиться.

Мерлин и Моргана, она, в самом деле, подумала об этом?!

— Нашла, что искала? — из-за дверей показывается голова Гарри.

Гермиона с трудом сдерживает распирающий ее изнутри истеричный смех.

— Можно и так сказать, — выдавливает из себя она.

— Скоро придут Рон и Джинни, — весело говорит он. — Не передумала еще завалиться с нами в паб?

— Уже иду, — кивает Гермиона и собирает книги.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри, как и после первой ее встречи с Регулусом, и она усмехается.

Разумеется, она не в порядке, но не признается в этом Гарри.

Когда-то Сириус говорил ей о фирменном блэковском очаровании, перед которым сложно устоять, а она не верила.

Кто бы знал, что просто Блэк был не тот, а нужный — за пределами досягаемости.

Вот ты влипла, Грейнджер!

Книги тут точно не помогут или все-таки?..

Ей определенно нужно расслабиться, выпустить пар. Она ведь не всерьез думает о романе с мертвецом, правда?

Выпить в баре в компании друзей — совсем неплохая идея. Хуже ведь уже не будет. Только если она начнет думать о ритуале воскрешения. Но ведь она не начнет!

***

Через пару недель некромантия кажется Гермионе вполне приемлемым вариантом. Примерно в тот момент, когда она осознала, что всерьез изучает литературу по альтернативным мирам.

Как можно открыть дверь?

Гермионе любопытно взглянуть на себя из Зазеркалья, безусловно, но чаще она ловит себя на надежде, что там Регулус жив.

Он ведь заслужил...

Гермиона качает головой и перелистывает страницу.

Жизнь несправедлива, она ведь знает.

— Ты встала на очень скользкий путь, — тихо говорит Регулус.

Она не подает вида, что рада ему.

Гермиона удивилась бы, если бы он не появился.

— И на кухне бываешь, — усмехается она. — Если и в душ заглядываешь, предупреди сразу, чтобы я была готова к неожиданным визитам.

— Ты бы не узнала, если бы я подглядывал, — возвращает ухмылку он. — А если бы захотел присоединиться, не пожалела бы.

Гермиона изумленно поднимает брови.

Она практически уверена, что он говорит правду, но ни за что не признается. По крайней мере, ему.

Она явно затянула с отсутствием секса в своей жизни.

Как еще объяснить, что думает о призраке в эротическом контексте?

— Я очарователен, — пожимает плечами Регулус. — Ты ведь наверняка об этом сейчас размышляешь.

— Похоже, стоит изучить способность призраков контролировать разум, — хмыкает Гермиона. — Я бы сказала, что ты пытаешься.

Регулус ухмыляется и засовывает руки в карманы.

— Я не в ответе за твои грязные фантазии.

Она закатывает глаза и складывает руки на груди.

— Соскучился?

— Признаю, что давно не появлялся.

Гермиона склоняет голову набок и долго его рассматривает.

Она и сама не знает, чего пытается добиться.

Глупости.

Похоже, пора завязывать с Огденским и начинать больше общаться с людьми.

— Ты не сможешь себя исправить, — уверенно говорит Регулус, словно читает ее, как открытую книгу. — Я пытался, не вышло.

— Мои мысли настолько очевидны?

— Просто мы похожи, — он улыбается, и у Гермионы не выходит сдержать ответную улыбку. — Чем дольше наблюдаю, тем больше общего нахожу.

— Прости, но в это я не верю.

Ее голос звучит неожиданно жестко в тишине кухни.

— Умная девочка, — выдыхает Регулус. — Что выдало?

— Наблюдать за собственной копией скучно, — пожимает она плечами. — И я почти уверена, что ты был в альтернативном мире.

— Пытаешься застать врасплох? — ухмыляется он. — Хорошая попытка, вот только у меня куда больше практики.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Свое тело и свою жизнь, — абсолютно серьезно отвечает Регулус. — Так уж вышло, что «альтернативный» я — истинный Пожиратель смерти, преданный до мозга костей. Он погиб, защищая Лорда, и слонялся по параллельным вселенным, наблюдая за ходом противоборства. К сожалению, он очень не вовремя оказался в пещере и вселился в мое тело, чтобы помешать уничтожить крестраж.

— А это возможно?

— То есть альтернативная реальность не вызывает у тебя недоверия, а астральное тело смущает? — фыркает он. — Все-таки женская логика совершенно непредсказуема.

— Тогда ты не призрак вовсе, — тянет Гермиона. — Но почему не сказал раньше?

— Ты была не готова. Я должен был дать тебе больше времени, чтобы события развивались своим чередом.

Гермиона выгибает брови, изучает его и внезапно горько смеется.

— Это ведь уже не впервые, да? — она замечает тень неуверенности на его лице. — Ну конечно! Если есть другой мир, существуют и путешествия во времени. Все логично. Разве могло быть иначе с заучкой Грейнджер?

Подавить нервный смешок не получается.

Плевать.

— Гермиона...

— Ты хочешь изменить реальность? Хочешь откатить ее на двадцать с лишним лет? Я права? — ей не нужен ответ, она и так видит его в опустившихся уголках губ и обозначившихся морщинах на лбу. Он не ожидал такого расклада. Жаль. — Я знаю, что права. Сделай милость, хотя бы сейчас не лги, глядя в глаза. Хватит и того, что ты уже нагородил.

— Не находишь, что слишком остро реагируешь? — злобно шипит Регулус. Как же быстро он переходит из обороны в нападение. Гермионе даже кажется, что она восхищена. — Не нравится быть орудием в чьих-то руках? Да ты всю свою жизнь была орудием Поттера! Пусть он называл тебя другом, но по факту был кукловодом, а ты — игрушкой. Между вами взаимовыгодная мотивация.

Гермиона открывает рот и тут же закрывает. Пожалуй, теперь она понимает весь смысл выражения «как рыба, выброшенная из воды». Регулус говорит ужасные, страшные вещи, но если на ее жизнь смотреть под таким углом, то... он прав. С этой точки зрения все люди марионетки в руках других людей, а цепочка случайностей не прерывается ни на секунду, чтобы в определенном месте замкнуть цикл.

Гермиона прикрывает глаза и считает до десяти.

— Расскажи свой план, и я подумаю, что могу с этим сделать, — спокойно говорит она.

— Так просто? — подозрительно косится Регулус.

— Сэкономим время и силы. Ты ведь все равно найдешь способ воздействия, раз уж выбрал меня. Не вижу смысла в сопротивлении, — она тянется к остывшему кофе и даже не морщится, когда делает глоток гадкого теперь напитка. — Мой лучший друг живет в доме, где ты полноправный хозяин, пусть и без телесной оболочки. Необоснованный риск.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что после победы все не будет легко и просто? — ехидно ухмыляется Регулус.

— Я всегда ждала подвоха, — пожимает Гермиона плечами и добавляет: — Хоть и не в таком виде.

— Ты самая удивительная ведьма из всех, что я встречал...

— Обойдемся без расшаркиваний, — холодно отрезает она. — Больше нет необходимости пытаться мне понравиться.

— А если я хочу?

— Все равно не поверю.

Какого облезлого Мерлина ей приспичило загадывать дурацкие желания в сочельник?

Любит же она усложнять себе жизнь.

Скучать зато не приходится.

Гермиона еле сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть.

Она качает головой и приказывает себе отодвинуть на задний план неуместные переживания и размышления.

Регулус Блэк — птица не ее полета.

Зато живой, мелькает предательская мысль в голове.

Это делает ситуацию чуть более обычной, чем она есть на самом деле. Гермиона почти верит, что это имеет значение, но тут же запрещает себе чувствовать.

У них не выйдет ни в одной из реальностей, ни к чему и пытаться.

***

Гермиона иррационально избегает особняка Гарри. Она не знает, как поступить. Информация в голове не раскладывается по полочкам, хоть она и анализирует ее постоянно.

Регулус может появиться в любой момент, астральное тело не привязано к предмету или месту, а у Гермионы по-прежнему раздрай в мыслях. Впервые ей кажется, что разум отказывается ее слушать.

— Извини, но у меня больше нет времени.

Она ждет его каждую минуту каждого дня, но все равно вздрагивает.

— Понимаю.

— Если так плохо, я не буду заставлять, — тихо роняет он.

Гермиона ежится под его пронизывающим взглядом и кутается в мантию.

— Неужели настолько паршиво выгляжу? — усмехается она.

— Даже не представляешь насколько, — в тон ей откликается Регулус.

У нее получается выдавить из себя подобие усмешки.

— Покажи мне тот мир, — неожиданно для себя просит она. — Покажи мне, что я должна исправить.

— Как я и говорил, Поттерам везет с женщинами, — вздыхает он.

— Я не с Гарри, — цедит Гермиона. — Сколько можно повторять?

— Это ты так думаешь, а он надеется.

Гермиона удивленно приподнимает брови.

Она и не замечала. Ей всегда некогда, да и в вопросах чувств не была особенно подкована.

— Считаешь, сейчас самое подходящее время поговорить об этом? — фыркает она.

— Самое верное, — кивает Регулус. — Потом будет сложнее.

— А ты тот еще сукин сын, — не то с восхищением, не то с отвращением тянет Гермиона.

— Мама бы оскорбилась, — ухмыляется он. — Что есть, то есть.

— Не меняй тему, — жестко обрывает она. — Я хочу знать, ради чего рискую.

Регулус вздыхает. Его взгляд серьезнеет.

— Сядь, — просит он. — Так удобнее. 

Гермиона подчиняется, но не сводит с него внимательного взгляда. Он понимает все невысказанное и даже больше. Она видит это в его взгляде.

— Закрой глаза и представь, что перед тобой прозрачный купол, а в его середине мерцает дверь. Нужно только протянуть руку, повернуть ключ, и ты внутри.

— Я не об этом просила, — упрямо качает головой она и заглядывает ему в глаза. — Я не пойду туда, если не знаю наверняка, что получу в итоге.

— Я не был там много лет, — неохотно откликается он. — Мой двойник наложил заклинание, судя по всему. Я не могу пройти.

— Поэтому тебе и нужна я, — понимает Гермиона. — Но я отказываюсь идти в неизвестность.

— Тогда можем попробовать вызвать осознанный сон, — неуверенно начинает Регулус. — Омут памяти отпадает, как и легилименция. Ты готова?..

— Я готова даже объединить сознания, лишь бы не двигаться вслепую.

— Тогда жди ночью гостей, — Регулус улыбается краем губ. — Не беспокойся, я знаю адрес. Хотя, если хочешь, можем сделать это у меня.

Гермиона закатывает глаза.

— Рада, что кто-то из нас получает удовольствие от сложившейся ситуации.

— На самом деле оба, только ты отказываешься признавать это.

— Скорее запрещаю себе поддаваться соблазну.

— Вот ты и сказала вслух, — довольно ухмыляется он. — Приятно.

Гермионе с трудом удается сдержать рвущийся из груди смешок.

Он близок ей по духу, невозможно отрицать.

И совершенно не подходит по остальным критериям, тут же напоминает здравый смысл.

Она пережила битву за Хогвартс, справится и с почти живым Блэком.

Подумаешь!

Гермиона и сама понимает, насколько жалко звучат слова, но как-то же ей надо восстановить подобие душевного равновесия. Перед ночным визитом Блэка. Особенно перед ночным визитом Блэка. Регулуса...

У нее почти получается. На целых пятнадцать — двадцать? — секунд.

***

Вечер наступает слишком быстро. Гермиона не успела, как следует, подготовиться.

Кого она обманывает? От предвкушения подгибаются колени, а кожа покрывается мурашками!

Она не будет разбираться в причинах, потому что ей наверняка не понравится ни одна из них.

Гермиона не находит себе места, мечется по дому, заглядывает то в одно окно, то в другое, хоть и не сможет увидеть в них Регулуса.

Наконец за десять минут до полуночи она приказывает себе успокоиться.

Садится в кресло, прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Ей чудится, что хлопает дверь, мороз поднимается по позвоночнику, в нос ударяет запах ладана.

Регулус здесь, лениво думает Гермиона, но не пытается удостовериться. Ей так хорошо, что еще пару минут она может пробыть в неведении.

Она кутается в плед и улыбается. Уютно и тепло, как в детстве, рядом с родителями и потрескивающими в камине дровами. Гермиона щурится от удовольствия, покрепче сжимает книгу и чувствует себя самой счастливой в мире. Разве бывает лучше?

Проснись!

Гермиона резко распахивает глаза и вскакивает. Она по-прежнему в гостиной своей квартиры, но та неуловимо другая, будто... не хватает какой-то мелочи, детали, из-за которой Гермионе и кажется, что она чужая. Она оглядывается по сторонам, узнает и не узнает комнату одновременно. Тело пробирает озноб, и Гермиона ежится.

Что происходит?

— Регулус?.. — неуверенно зовет она.

— Прости, — с ноткой раскаяния в голосе говорит он. — Знаю, что обещал вернуться пораньше, но мы засиделись с Сириусом в «Трех метлах».

Какого?..

— Мог и предупредить, — Гермиона — еще одна? — входит в комнату и с укоризной смотрит на него.

— Я не хотел, — пожимает он плечами. — Готов понести любое наказание.

— Никакого секса, — смеется другая Гермиона, подходит к нему, треплет по волосам и прижимается.

— Справедливо, — легко соглашается Регулус. — Заслужил.

— Почему так долго? — тяжело вздыхает она. — Он же приглашен завтра к нам на ужин. Не наговорились бы?

— Можешь завтра ему высказать, — усмехается он. — Лили, думаю, поддержит.

Лили? Какая Лили? Мать Гарри?

— И Джеймс был с вами?

— А куда без него, — хмыкает Регулус. — Ни на шаг от Сириуса, ты же знаешь.

Они все живы? Гарри знает своих родителей? Что это за искаженный мир?

Гермиона ошарашено переводит взгляд с одного на другую.

— Неужели вы настолько были увлечены, что даже секундочки не нашлось отправить Патронус? — как будто сердито, но скорее ради приличия фыркает другая она.

— Потеряли счет времени, — оправдывается Регулус. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Гермиона изумленно наблюдает, как он обнимает ее и целует в висок.

Они вправду вместе?..

— Все нормально, — отмахивается ее копия. — Мы с Гарри чудесно провели вечер. Поужинали, поболтали. Джинни с Роном недавно ушли.

— И Рон был?

Ей чудится ревность в голосе, и она улыбается.

— Он тоже наш друг, хоть ты и любишь об этом забывать.

— Он влюблен в тебя со школы.

— А я выбрала тебя, к немалому удивлению всех окружающих, — Гермиона хихикает, как девчонка, и щелкает его по носу. — Не заставляй меня думать, что я приняла неверное решение.

— Никогда, — облегченно вздыхает он. — Не отдам тебя никому.

— На то и расчет, — легко соглашается другая она. — А теперь поцелуй меня наконец, и пойдем в спальню.

Регулус послушно заправляет локон волос ей за ухо, наклоняется и касается губ.

Гермиона ойкает, запахивает кофту плотнее и... открывает глаза в своей гостиной.

Она в собственной квартире, которая выглядит и пахнет, как она привыкла. Часы на каминной полке отбивают полночь. Она оглядывается по сторонам — снова! — и замечает притихшего в углу призрачного Регулуса.

— А сказать ты не мог? — шипит она.

— А ты бы поверила? — печально откликается он.

— Мог и убедить.

— Смешно.

Гермиона понимает, что он прав. Она бы спорила, вероятно, ругалась, но даже мысли бы не допустила, что он говорит правду.

— Так в этом причина?

— Желание быть счастливым недостаточно веское для тебя основание?

Гермиона открывает рот, чтобы парировать, но осекается. Они и впрямь выглядели влюбленными и довольными жизнью, словно прошли долгий путь. Наверняка было непросто, но у них получилось. Гермионе ли не знать, насколько она может быть упрямой. А он? Если Сириус тоже жив, возможно, и Вальбурга?.. Кому из них было сложнее?

Злость затихает быстрее, чем разгорелась.

И что ей теперь делать с этим знанием?

— Что изменилось в той реальности?

— Я не пошел в пещеру в одиночку, — чуть удивленно откликается он. — Поговорил с Сириусом. Не скажу, что было легко, но мне удалось ему все объяснить. Я перешел на сторону Ордена Феникса, они узнали о крестражах, и общими усилиями Лорда удалось остановить.

— И почему я должна тебе верить? — она прищуривается и окидывает его подозрительным — по крайней мере, она хочет так думать — взглядом.

— Потому что у меня нет причин тебе лгать. Кроме тех, которые ты сама выдумаешь.

Гермиона знает, что он прав. Чувствует в каждом слове. Неожиданно осознает, что, скорее всего, именно поэтому она в него и влюбилась. Возможно, поэтому и тянулась к нему с самого начала. Он для нее родной, близкий.

Она глубоко вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

И что ей делать?

Тайное и впрямь стало явным. Вот только такое бы и во сне не приснилось — ни в мечте, ни в кошмаре. Слишком многое на чаше весов. Не только в ее жизни, но и в его, в жизни Гарри, всех орденовцев, даже Пожирателей. Она может постараться повернуть время вспять, переписать историю... Вот только какой ценой? Готова ли она ее заплатить?

— Ты говорил, что альтернативный Регулус был истинным Пожирателем.

— Я должен был дать тебе причину, которая не вызвала бы отторжения на тот момент. Надеялся, что ты хотя бы пожалеешь меня. Я же знаю тебя, Гермиона. Только ты можешь бороться за права домовых эльфов. И только ты в силах сочувствовать человеку, чье астральное тело двадцать пять лет ждет подходящего случая.

Он грустно улыбается, и она читает в его глазах куда больше, чем должна бы. На мгновение ей чудится, будто она ощущает ту самую — из альтернативной реальности — любовь к нему. Кажется, она уходит с головой под воду, тонет, барахтаясь в проруби. Холод сковывает по рукам и ногам, но она отчаянно старается выплыть. Ее суть в том, чтобы спасать утопающих, даже если ее и не просят. А уж если просят так обреченно и вместе с тем с надеждой, разве у нее есть выбор? Гермионе стоит быть честной хотя бы с собой.

— Как мне попасть в параллельный мир на самом деле? Как откатить время? 

Она бежит навстречу бездне и отказывается думать о последствиях.

Гермиона приняла решение. Отговорки — нелепые и отчаянные — едва ли смогут его изменить.

Она обязана попробовать, даже если пожалеет. Глядя на вспыхнувшую радость во взгляде Регулуса, Гермиона почему-то уверена, что все получится. Абсолютно иррационально, но ведь она все еще жива. Отправляясь в погоню за крестражами, она ведь тоже не особенно верила в успех.

Иногда явным становится не только тайное, но и обыденное, о котором она запрещала себе думать.

Иногда загаданное в сочельник дурацкое желание — начало самого опасного приключения в жизни.

Иногда выстраданное счастье ждет не за случайным поворотом, а в прошлом, которое, казалось бы, давно стало историей.


End file.
